ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds Collide, Part 1: Knights of Chaos
Worlds Collide, Part 1: Knights of Chaos is the Series Premiere of Justice League: Rings of the Force. Characters Featured Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Cyborg / Victor Stone (also a member of the Teen Titans) ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov (first appearance) ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson (also a member of the Teen Titans) ** Supergirl / Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El (first appearance) ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Kid Flash / Wally West (first appearance) ** Oracle / Barbara Gordon ** Robin / Damian Wayne ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Starfire / Koriand'r (first appearance) ** Superboy / Conner Kent / Kon-El (first appearance) ** Tempest / Garth (first appearance) ** Terra / Tara Markov (first appearance) ** Wonder Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Prince Trevor (first appearance) * Lois Lane Villains * Darth Vader (first appearance) * The Joker * Lex Luthor * Maxwell Lord (single appearance) * Deathstroke (TV, computer screen or hologram only) * Amon Sur ** Manhunters Other Characters * Anakin Skywalker (first appearance) * Commander Cody (first appearance) * Master Yoda (first appearance) (flashback only) * Vicki Vale * Dinah Lance * Lana Lang * Madame Xanadu (first appearance) Plot Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg stop another corrupt scheme by Lex Luthor and the Joker as they watch with a smile as their trainees Robin, Terra and Beast Boy train together using the remains of Luthor's wreaked devices, much to Luthor's ire and the other heroes' amusement. As he overhears that Kara, Barbara, Cassie and Courtney are buying supplies for Lois Lane's Baby Shower party, Batman still expresses his concern over the safety of Superman's family as he is sure the Joker might plan to destroy the Man of Steel's reputation just like it happened to the alternate Superman from the Regime Reality. Elsewhere, in another alternate reality, Sonic the Hedgehog is exploring Corruscant until he overhears Anakin Skywalker answer a distress call from one of the Clone Troopers and speeds up determined to help. In Metropolis, Lois is having a happy reunion with Dinah Lance, Lana Lang and Vicki Vale, who are enjoying news of her pregnancy very peacefully, in a Garden owned by Madame Xanadu, who eventually advises them of an prophecy which is not too far from being fulfilled: "Worlds will Collide, Heroes will Unite. Angels will Rise, Demons will Fall. Stars will Sing, Darkness will Scream. The Trickster banished, the Knight triumphs.", to which the women are puzzled but still impressed to hear. Back in Corruscant, Sonic joins Skywalker in his battle with his Sith Doppelganger Darth Vader, who is leading a pack of Separatist Droids in caring a terminal bomb designed by Doctor Eggman and implanting it in Corruscant with the vile purpose to destroy the city and the Jedi Temple with it. Back in Gotham City, Robin, Terra and Beast Boy continue training until they end up finding an Chaos Emerald which had somehow just appeared in their reality. Just then, the Joker tries to shoot them in their backs, but his aim hits the Emerald, triggering its power. In Corruscant, right after he and Skywalker defeat Vader and defuse the bomb, Sonic notices an Chaos Control lightning descending from the skies and, right after he links it with a Chaos Emerald he was holding with him and Vader prepares to attack him, the lightning engulfs both Sonic and Vader into an Hyper dimensional Vortex, where Sonic experiences a vision of an homicidal entity within the universe he is being transported into and, seeing that entity and as a great threat which must be dealt with as long as it is bonded to its host, wounds it with his sword; the progress also causes some pain in the Joker, which the other heroes cannot see through. Right next to the shopping Kara and her friends are, Sonic and Vader get teleported into Metropolis and, without regarding what is going on, Vader challenges Sonic. The two engage into a destructive fight across the streets which ends up taking place in a Project Cadmus facility held by Maxwell Lord just as he was about to present his newest invention to the people of Metropolis. The two are halted by the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Kid Flash, Stargirl, Starfire, Superboy, Tempest and Wonder Girl), who want them to stand down before they can hurt any innocent citizens. Just as Vader attacks the young heroes as well, Sonic intervences and uses his Power Rings to block Vader's Force powers. Just then, Vader implants a terminal bomb (which will explode if directly touched) in one of the citizens, threatening to kill her. Using some of the Jedi tricks he learned from Master Yoda, Sonic manages to freeze the bomb in one of his Rings and, using his Speed powers and acrobatic skills, throws the bomb away from Earth's atmosphere, where it explodes next to an incoming pack of Manhunters controlled by Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur, who is critically injured by the explosion. Maxwell Lord arrives in the situation to scold the heroes for the "mess they were causing" until Sonic, sensing darkness in Lord's soul through his sword, manages to quickly hack the facility and expose Lord for selling tech for super villains, including the Titans' nemesis Deathstroke. As Lord and Vader are taken to prison, the people of Metropolis welcome Sonic as their new hero before he is met by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, Geo-Force and Supergirl to which Sonic replies: "This day's just getting a lot more interesting...". "To Be Continued..." Voice Cast * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kevin Conroy as Batman * George Newbern as Superman * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Stuart Allan as Robin * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Tara Strong as Supergirl * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Tom Kane as Master Yoda * Troy Baker as Nightwing * Sam Riegel as Superboy * Natalie Lander as Stargirl * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl * Ali Hillis as Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Yuri Lowenthal as Tempest * Robbie Daymond as Beast Boy * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Laura Bailey as Starfire, Vicki Vale * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary, Madame Xanadu * Dee Bradley Baker as Commander Cody * Kevin Michael Richardson as Darth Vader * Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Keith Ferguson as Amon Sur * Benjamin Diskin as Maxwell "Max" Lord, Manhunters Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Series Premiere